


Rare Pairs: Lovers

by heffermonkey



Series: Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Couch Sex, Dating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots written for the One Million Words Rare Pair Month.  Not all the pairings are 'rare' in the traditional sense (eg Kono/Adam), but they are rare in that I don't write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary and Matthew - It's a Date!

“Maybe, uh, we could catch up over a coffee or something,” Mathew suggested with a shrug. 

Mary smiled brightly, giving an awkward smile, “Yeah that would be nice. Tomorrow? We could get lunch-.”

“Lunch yeah, I like lunch,” Mathew nodded enthusiastically before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Of course I like lunch, doesn’t everybody? I’m sorry, I’m beginning to sound like a giant douche.”

“No worries, I like lunch too,” Mary giggled. “So, uh, where?”

“I know a few places nearby,” Mathew smiled. “Come by for you at eleven thirty?”

“Perfect, yeah,” Mary nodded in agreement. “Sounds lovely.”


	2. Steve and Charlie - Domestic Bliss

“Hey I’m home,” Charlie said loudly as he closed the door and dropped his bag to the floor. “Steve?”

“Kitchen,” Steve shouted through.

Charlie wandered through with a smile, finding Steve at the counter prepping food. Charlie raised his brows and laughed gently, “To what do we owe this honour?”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Steve asked with a cheeky smile.

“I thought you only knew where the kitchen was because it’s where I serve breakfast every day,” Charlie teased. “Not because you actually know how to use one.”

“I cook – on occasion,” Steve pointed out to him.

“Uh, take outs are not cooking,” Charlie corrected, scrutinising what Steve was preparing. “Is that salad?”

“Yeah and I’ve got the coals heating for steaks,” Steve motioned towards the back door.

“Uh huh, what about the desert?” Charlie asked, impressed. Steve didn’t usually make the effort, not when it came to cooking meals.

“Well mine just walked through the front door,” Steve grinned at him. “No idea what you’re having.”

Charlie snorted and shook his head at him as Steve reached out and pulled him closer.

“What? Too corny for you?” Steve laughed, nuzzling the side of his face as Charlie grinned.

“Nah, I’m used to the corny with you,” Charlie laughed, leaning in and stealing a kiss without much effort. 

“I can’t help myself,” Steve replied, kissing him warmly again. “Anyway it’s true, I had a tough day and I plan on enjoying some us time tonight.”

“Yeah I heard about the case,” Charlie said sympathetically. “I ran into Kono at the lab.”

“Let’s not talk about it,” Steve said, letting go of him and turning his attention back to his food. Charlie watched him for a long moment, used to how Steve operated. Some days he would talk about the cases, they went over details together, sometimes even came up with new ideas or leads, and then there were times, like tonight, where Steve wanted to leave everything at the door for a few hours at least.

“You got it old man,” Charlie teased as he moved around him, sliding his arms around Steve’s waist from behind and resting his face against the middle of his shoulder blades. He felt Steve laugh at the remark, a gentle hum that rhythmed through his body. It was a joke between them, everyone had been surprised when they’d began dating, no doubt they’d all expected it to fizzle into nothing. The fifteen years between their ages seemed to be the obstacle nobody thought they’d get past. Well, not everyone, but Charlie guessed maybe even Kono, Chin and Danny had questioned if they’d be a success at the very beginning. Charlie slid his hands lower against Steve’s upper thighs, delving between for a moment before sliding up again. “How long will you have to wait for desert?”

“I waited all day, I got it in me to wait a little longer,” Steve laughed again, relaxing once more. “Will you get the drinks? I’ll finish up here and get those steaks on the go.”

Charlie smiled, hugging him once more before letting go.

“Can we have them rare,” Charlie said over his shoulder. “Because you may want to wait but I’m an impatient kind of guy.”

“The fun is in the waiting and I know you hate your steak rare,” Steve laughed in reply as Charlie pulled away and turned to the fridge to retrieve a couple of beers.

Charlie turned back to him, watching him quietly. Steve was concentrating on tossing everything in the bowl and adding a lavish amount of olive oil, but there was something in his face, a moment of seriousness that was nothing to do with preparing dinner. Kono had filled Charlie in with enough details to know this case was a particularly difficult one for them to be dealing with. Steve turned and caught him staring, momentarily staring back before the seriousness was gone and he smiled again.

“You standing there all night with those or are you gonna crack them open?” Steve asked him, heading for the door, pausing before he stepped outside and stooping down. Charlie grinned and gifted him with another kiss.


	3. Kono and Adam - Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for Season Six.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilers for Season Six*

“You have to be strong,” Adam whispered, mouth pressed up close to the spot right under her ear. He knew it was one of her sensitive spots and she gave a small shiver. “I know you can be.”

Kono didn’t reply, a faraway look in her eyes. After everything they’d been through over the years together, she’d thought they had seen the light at the end of the tunnel. How wrong she’d been.

“Everything you’ve been through as a person,” Adam continued, trying to convince himself as well as Kono. “Everything we’ve been through-.”

Kono closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling her eyes itch with tears. She didn’t know where the tears came from, felt like she’d been weeping for hours, days.

“Maybe I don’t know how to be strong anymore,” She said, feeling suddenly exhausted, devoid of strength. “Maybe I’m tired of – everything.”

“You,” Adam smiled and kissed the side of her neck, moving closer so he could wrap his arms around her as he sat behind her. Kono sank back into his arms. “You are the strongest person I know. I know you’re tired and I’m sorry I’ve caused all this-.”

“I’m not blaming you,” Kono said, tensing in his arms. Adam held her tighter, mouth resting on her shoulder.

“I know, that isn’t what I’m saying,” Adam assured her. “But I am sorry – I – I got caught up, I thought I was protecting us and instead – well, Gabriel isn’t going away anytime soon.”

“Let’s not talk about him,” Kono shook her head, wiping her cheeks which were damp again. When had the tears begun falling? “Not tonight.”

“Okay,” Adam agreed. There would be plenty of time, eighteen months – through a plate of glass over a phone. He had one more night to enjoy with his wife and he planned on taking advantage of every second, even if it was only to sit and hold her like this until the time came to leave for the prison. “Let’s talk about other things – like how beautiful you are.”

“Not these days – my eyes are either red raw or dried prunes. The bags under my eyes are growing heavier. My skin is gross,” Kono muttered, feeling Adam laughing gently behind her. “What? You’re laughing at me now.”

“You’re beautiful,” Adam told her with a smile. “Always have been, always will be.”

“And that is amusing to you?” Kono wriggled in his arms, digging him in the ribs with her elbow.

“No,” Adam laughed again as she wrestled around and gave him a gentle shove, giving him an impish smile. “It amuses me when you talk like that. A girl like you -.”

“Woman,” Kono corrected, poking him again. Adam grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a laugh.

“Apologies, woman,” Adam repeated. “If the Five 0 guys heard you talking like that, they’d think you’d gone soft.”

“That’s because they think I’m a BAMF,” Kono explained. “Which I am – but they think that means I don’t talk stuff like bad skin and puffy eyes and – well what would be considered ‘girl talk’.”

“Those guys don’t know you at all,” Adam teased. “That’s all you go on about at home.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” Kono grinned. She knew he was teasing and it felt good to be laughing and having fun. If only it was going to last more than a few hours.

“Oh I know how lucky I am,” Adam assured her. “I remind myself every single day.”


	4. Danny and Adam - Secret Liason

“What would your partner say,” Adam smirked as Danny pushed him down to the couch roughly, following him down, knees either side of his hips.

“I doubt his reaction would be as aggressive as your fathers,” Danny sniped back, cupping Adam’s face with rough hands and kissing him hard before adding. “Or his associates.”

Adam’s fingers tightened on his hips and they stared one another out for a long drawn out pause.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Danny warned him. “You started it. You want me to play nice, then choose your words wisely.”

“You never play nice,” Adam replied, a smile teasing the edges of his mouth.

“That’s what you love about me,” Danny whispered darkly, capturing his mouth again with his own. The kiss was hard and rough and Danny planted his hands on Adam’s chest, pressing him back against the cushions as he writhed his hips. Adam glided his palms onto Danny’s ass and squeezed encouragingly as he moaned between breathless gasps. Danny’s mouth stole the sounds away as his tongue delved deep.

The sharp ringing of a cell phone interrupted them and Danny pulled away quickly with a grunt.

“Shit,” Danny gasped against him, scrabbling for his phone from his pocket. Steve was calling. “I have to take this.”

“He sure likes to keep tabs on you,” Adam scowled, words tinged with jealousy.

“We’re working a case,” Danny reminded him. “I told you I didn’t have long.”

“You shouldn’t have come over,” Adam replied petulantly. “Aren’t you going to -.”

“Hello?” Danny said as he pressed the cell to his ear. He didn’t move off Adam’s lap, but he scooched back a little, enough to begin undoing his pants as he held the phone precariously between his shoulder and chin. “Hey Steve, we get a lead?”

Adam stared open mouth, about to push Danny’s hands away but Danny worked quickly and efficiently and got a handle on him before he could stop him.

“Yeah okay, I’m just finishing up with something, meet you there in say, ten minutes?” Danny said over the phone, his eyes not leaving Adam’s. “Fifteen at the most.”

Adam bucked and gasped, pressing the back of his hand against his lips as Danny shot him a warning look, finishing the call quickly. “Yeah – uh-huh – got it, bye.”

He disconnected and tossed the phone onto the cushions as Adam groaned again, louder this time, “Fuck Danny.”

“Next time, maybe,” Danny said dryly. “Right now let me remind you why I stopped over.”

“This how you get your kicks, Detective?” Adam moaned, writhing under Danny’s weight. “Illicit meetings behind your teams back.”

“You want me to stop? Keep talking like that I walk out of here right now,” Danny warned him. Adam swallowed down and bit back a snide retort back. He knew Danny’s threat wasn’t an empty one. There was a silent beat between them before Danny’s hand moved again and Adam threw his head back with a sharp hiss. 

“Fuck,” He moaned softly. 

“Sorry, have to make this quick,” Danny whispered before he delved down and sucked at a spot gently on Adam’s neck. Adam groaned, hands raking over Danny’s back roughly, dragging over his shirt and he shuddered and writhed under his weight. “Jesus you’re so fucking hot like this.”

“You want to join me?” Adam encouraged, dragging his hands around Danny’s waist, about to tackle his belt with shaking fingers.

“Much as I want to,” Danny groaned against his neck, mouth tracing a line from Adam’s neck to earlobe. “I can’t turn up at a crime scene after a session with you. I can’t ever think straight.”

“Please Danny,” Adam whispered, grunting and bucking up into Danny’s tight fist. 

“Later, I promise,” Danny whispered in return.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Adam told him, pushing Danny back a little so he could cup his face and look him in the eye. “I want to fuck you so hard you don’t think straight for a week.”

“Jesus Adam,” Danny groaned at the thought, turning his thoughts to the business at hand. That being the grip he had on Adam’s cock. He tightened his grip and worked his hand quickly. 

Danny was always glad Adam’s little hideaway was so secluded because Adam was loud when he let himself go, as he did now. Adam’s head fell back and he closed his eyes, enjoying every second of pleasure Danny was creating. Danny knew he was close when his hands dropped to Danny’s hips and he held on so tight he knew there’d be red marks from his fingertips.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Danny urged, know time wasn’t on their side. He would have liked to have made this meet a little longer but he didn’t have that luxury. Still, seeing Adam lose it so hard and fast was always a joy in itself. “C’mon baby.”

Adam came with a yell and a shudder, thick creamy spurts of come which Danny had the foresight to aim away from him, to hide the evidence of their liaison. At least, Adam could shower and change clothes at his leisure when he was gone. He had to go solve whatever murder case had been handed over to them.

“Beautiful,” Danny grinned, stealing kisses from Adam’s slack jaw as he came down from his high with heavy pants. Danny was careful when he withdrew his hand, wiping mess onto Adam’s shirt, catching Adam smiling at the move. “Sorry – I don’t have the convenience of a change of clothes babe.”

“You make me come like that and don’t even have the courtesy to clean up afterwards,” Adam laughed, pulling him back as Danny moved to stand up from him. “Don’t go, a few more minutes please.”

“I have to,” Danny said reluctantly. “It’ll take me more than ten minutes to get to where I need to be. Your place isn’t exactly near to anywhere – like at all.”

“Which is why we meet here and not your place,” Adam reminded him. “One more kiss then, before you hit the road.”

Danny relaxed and smiled, sliding his arms around Adam’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. He resisted Adam’s attempt to pull him closer, “I can’t get stained remember?”

“Later you will be,” Adam chuckled. “All over your body.”

“Promises promises,” Danny grinned, kissing him. “I’ll call when I know when I’ll be free, it could be late.”

“I’ll be here, waiting to take care of this,” Adam reminded him, sliding a hand down to squeeze his ass.

Danny kissed him again, lingering and soft before he reluctantly pulled away a final time, “ I really do need to go. Later okay.”

“Okay,” Adam agreed, letting go of him and sighing as Danny climbed off him and straightened himself out, sliding a hand through his hair. “You look fine, a little flushed and don’t let Steve see that hard on, he might get the wrong idea.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Danny laughed. “You stay there, enjoy the bliss a little longer. Think of me and those promises you’re going to keep.”

“Call me,” Adam ordered from the couch as Danny turned and headed towards the front door. 

“I will,” Danny promised. “Miss you already.”


End file.
